Fallen
by wisher on a star
Summary: Maria has decided to go East, along with Altair. It seems her days with the templars are not over, though. Can she be trusted with the assassins, or will she still side with the templars? Is nothing as simple as it seems?


**This takes place right before Bloodlines. So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Maria stared across the land before her, for once her armor felt heavy against her skin. The world felt like it was moving without her, leaving the woman adrift on a nameless sea. Her shoulders sagged, as if the weight of a thousand men pressed down upon her, and she willed the tears not to fall down her cheeks.

It was not like her to cry. No matter how great the injury, she had never let sadness overcome her. After all, she had already lost all her tears the day she was left alone. 'But,' she thought bitterly, 'I have been left alone again.' For she truly had been left, by a lover no less.

As her eye's roamed over the city, in a desperate attempt to move her thoughts. She could see the mountains in the distance, and for a moment she thought about traveling the lands, 'Walking until she fell off the Earth'. Maria remembered telling Robert this plan of hers.

He had merely laughed at her, pulling her closer to him. "But, my sweet," he began, "that would be impossible, as I would never let you roam the world without me, and I certainly would not let you fall from my arms." He would then pull her to him and would proceed to lightly kiss her along her neck and lower, sending chills up her spine.

Maria traced the spots on her neck, absentmindedly, lost in memory. She could still imagine his lips there, warm and loving, a secret side of him. Most of the world had faced his barking voice, practically ordering the impossible. The woman remembered that voice clearly. Beyond their chambers, that was who he was, but unlike others, she had loved that part of him. She had loved all of him.

Her thumb found the rough surface of her ring, and she rubbed it, her mind thinking that that would somehow bring him back into her life. She shook her head, tears flinging from her cheeks, 'No!', she thought, 'He is dead.' It was a futile thought, soon she began to imagine a different future, one with Robert still alive.

She had known, many days before, that he was to be killed. That was why she had offered to take his place at Majd Addin's funeral. Some small part of her knew that she was just prolonging his death, instead of destroying the chance of an early grave, but she wouldn't listen. He had warned her, begged her, even pleaded her, not to voice her ideas in front of the advisors, but he need not of tried, his attempts were in vain. She was to stubborn to listen, and was going to do whatever strode into her arrogant head. She still went to the castle, but not before he told her something. Maria held herself, remembering his last words to her.

He had pulled her around to face him, squeezing her shoulder tightly, making her wince. "Don't do this", he had said begging her one last time. Maria's eyes closed for an instant, "I have to, if you go…you will die". He shook her, making her head hurt with the force, "Please…", he begged.

"I swore to myself that I would protect you, Robert, like you have done for me", her face softened, "Please let me do this". Slowly, she reached up and took his hand away from her shoulder, not looking at his face. As she began to walk away, he tried one last time.

****

"If you do this I will hate you."

She had stopped in her tracks. For a moment, she turned around to look at his face, to see if he was somehow joking. His face was serious, his eyes not moving from hers.

Maria looked at the floor, not wanting to say her next words, "Then you will hate me." With that she strode out, leaving him behind.

His words had struck her to the core. She left, wanting him to trust her and for her to show how much she truly did love him. Now, as she looked at the setting sun, she wished to have heard him tell her of his love one last time. Instead of hearing his hate, and feeling as if she had betrayed him. 'Perhaps I have', she thought. The thought rattled her, breaking her wall of resilience.

The need of her companion was too great and she fell against the window, sobs racking through her chest. Her hand covering her mouth to muffle the sound.

Slowly, she fell against the base of the rough stone wall dug into her back, only causing herself to push into it more. The pain took her away, away from being human. Away from thoughts that plagued her mind. Away from the regret of leaving. Away from him….

As the sun continued it's decent, falling beneath the buildings, trailing shadows that resembled feathery etchings in the sand. Shops closed their doors and people walked home, stopping for a few words with a friend, here and there. Meanwhile the sky turned from it's normal blue to deep pinks and filling oranges, reds reached out to blues turning the sky into a menagerie of colors, before slowly disappearing into bright stars. Leaving the light to wait till morning.

Maria clutched her self, tears that had long since dried, left salty trails along her skin. She rubbed it off her cheeks and under her chin, until her skin felt raw. Inside, though, she felt numb. As if she held her breath, the wind would sweep up and take her away. Her cheeks burned and the pain brought a sharp reality back into her head, a welcoming reality.

As she sat against the wall, the stones still in her back, she looked across her current room. It was different from her usual chambers in Acre, this one was much smaller and less grand. It reminded her of her rooms when she was low in command.

It contained a small bed, the sheets white, and a pillow. In one corner sat a small basin filled with soapy water. Opposite to that was a table containing a drawer, filled with objects left behind from previous occupants. The walls were thick, from the stone, but clean none the less, as were the floors. It was then she realized why the templars had given her such a room. Without Robert to stand by her, she was nothing...again.

Her thoughts broken by a timid knock on her door. She felt her face, checking for wetness. While she pushed her previous thoughts away, into the depths of her mind, to be thought of later.

Meanwhile, the knocking had become slightly more consistent by the time she had opened the door, only to stare down at a small soldier. "M-my lady, Sir J-jones has requested that you…y-you…." He stuttered, profusely trying to get the last few words out, his face tangled in fear

Maria felt no pity for the boy, he would either learn the courage to speak or face disgrace.

"I shall meet him if you show me where." The woman said harshly. She spoke it in clipped tones, as if showing the boy how to enunciate.

The soldier paled and set down along the hallway his head hanging. She merely glanced back at her door, wishing to be back in the safety of her room, where she could mourn her loss in quite peace. It was not to be however and the boy led her through a network of hallways.

As they walked, she felt bad for being cruel to the boy and was about to say something when he opened his mouth to speak, "M-my lad-dy, was it true that you were Robert's bitch?" Maria stopped in her tracks and looked at the boy, appalled. "You will be quiet!" And she slapped the child hard across the face. He stumbled into the wall and quickly put his hands up, begging forgiveness.

"Do not bother standing up, I shall find my way to Sir Jones from here." When the boy continued to follow begging his apologies, stating that he had only wanted to see if the rumor was true, she stopped once more. It was then she turned on him, her sword out of it's sheath and pressed against his neck. She leaned across the blade, "You know nothing." She whispered, glared at him over her sword.

For a moment, he seemed paralyzed with fear. Then slowly, the small soldier backed towards the wall, tripping over his own feet as he scampered away.

'Like a rat', Maria thought bitterly. She turned towards the hallway again, sheathing her sword as she did so.

Then she began to walk alone, towards where she knew her old friend, Sir Jones, would be.

---

Her feet knew the path well. Sir Jones, or as she had been known to call him, Jonesy, took recluse often in the small library in the fort. Maria had figured this was where the boy had been taking her, but she was willing to follow him and not search half of Acre for the man. As he was often prone to disappearing into the bowels of buildings.

Jones was never a man much for military. He preffered to use words, rather than steel, to settle disputes. It was his intelligence and sheer luck that saved him from becoming a minor soldier, and soon generals were consulting him before their movements. Maria knew the man from Robert.

Before Robert had become Grand Master, it was Jones that had convinced him of using the elections delay to accept his knightship. The man enjoyed Roberts ideas of military manuevers, and because of that, persuaded the Templar Order to consider his election.

Without Jones's persuasion, Roberts career would of never took off as much as it had.

Finally, her hand touched the rough wood of a door, breaking her thoughts in the process. She pushed it open and looked inside, her eyes trying to adjust to the low light.

The room was filled with shelves containing remarkable works of literature. A single candle burned on a table peppered with scrolls and bound books. Some quills were pushed to the side, their ends freshly sharpened. An inkpot sat opened, at the far end of the table, waiting to be used. In the chair, however, sat a aging man. His face was long, his beard freckled with gray. As he looked up, his mouth broke into a smile, lines scattering across his face, "Maria."

The woman looked at him, returning his smile. "Well, it has been a long time, Jonesy."

"Too long my friend. Tell me, how has the loss treated you?" Her smile faltered for a moment, "As loss usually treats a person", she replied.

Jones looked at the flame, it faltered and bent to an invisible will, "I suppose this is a lesson in life", Maria's gaze turned to intrest, "It's too short," he chuckled quitley to himself, "But, we must also learn a wondrous amount of information before we die and accomplish all our dreams. Do you still hold your dreams Maria?"

"I suppose…"

He looked away, silent. "There is something you must know", he began, still looking at the shelves, "before Robert passed, he spoke of something."

A million thoughts raced through her head, she finally voiced one, "What did he speak of?"

"It may have been the delusioned ramblings of a man as he eyed death, but his words were still true-"

"Jones, are you saying that he did not die when the blade was planted?"

The aging man looked agitated for a moment, then settled back upon his peculiar calm. "Yes, a miracle on its own. That is not what I am whishing to address, however." Maria looked away, ashamed. "As you know who ever the Grand Master elects to suceed him, will be the next Master." She nodded, this was information she already known. "It was you, Maria."

The floor seemed to spin beneath her and she clutched the table for support. Everything she had worked for, suddenly it was hers. The woman's head spun with the new information, and it took everything Maria had not to fall to the ground in a heap. "Maria?", Jones called, bringing her attention back.

"I-I…what is to be done?"

Jones regarded her for a moment, "Only a few, including myself, know of this." He stopped and glanced back at the literature before him, "I think we should keep this information between us for the moment."

She nodded, "We are already in chaos."

"I shall request that you give me your answer in a few months time. Meanwhile, you should station yourself near Armand-"

"Wait, is Bouchart not the Grand Master now?"

The man resumed his agitated look, "He was _elected_ temporarily, the title was not given to him by Robert. Anyways, Bouchart has shown dislike to you in the past, it will be difficult to be around him. I'm sure that he will do all he can to destroy you….What is your plan Maria?"

"Once my fleet arrives, I will meet with a few friends in Cypress. They will help secure me a position. After that,… I'm not sure."

He rested a hand on her arm, "Be wise, I will stay here in Acre. There is still many things to secure for the templars. You must make sure you stay close to Bouchart, though he may be your enemy. Your knighthood must be attained, and Armand must be the one to dub you. If not, you will never receive your proper title as Grand Master."

"I will miss you my friend. If you need anything, do not hesitate to send me word." The man nodded, turning his attention back to the papers in front of him.

Maria reached out for the door, but was interrupted by one last exclamation. "Have complete faith in me."

"Jonesy, was there a time I have not trusted you?" He smiled, a twinkle in his eye, "Then all will be well. Goodbye, my friend."

"Goodbye, Jones." With that she walked out of the room, leaving the man to his readings.

* * *

**Well, did you like it? As always, please review. **

**All the rest of the chapters will take place after Bloodlines.**

**Yours Truly, **

**Wishy**

**P.S. This is my longest chapter yet! Woot!**


End file.
